Now I've seen you'r two sides
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: This is set in season 3. Elena goes back in time to see human Damon, faces her feelings for him and ends in smut smut smut XXX any Delena shipper should loe it


**I do not own the vampire diaries ,... but if I did Delena would be together forever .**

**Set in season three Delena are growing closer Stefan's out being a ripper and Klaus is getting closer to town what will they do to hide Elena for the day so they can get some more information on how to stop Klaus ... send Elena back to 1864 where she sees a different side to Damon .**

Elena was lying flat on the couch the lights were on and she could feel the heat of the fire against her skin, bonnie was kneeling on the floor looking in her spell book practising the spell in her mind and Damon was standing in front of the fire watching bonnie his eyes meeting Elenas every few minutes '' this is never going to work '' Elena broke the silence. She was nervous, how the hell was she supposed to get back into the past to stay with Damon there. I mean come on that is pretty strange although she had always wondered what human Damon was like. If she was honest she was kind of excited to see human Damon maybe he was still a dick head ... a dick head who hid his feelings. I mean Elena had realised Damon was not so bad in fact she liked him ... as a friend only of course...somehow she was trying to convince herself and it was getting harder.

'' Elena this is all we have '' Damon said, his voice calm he was putting his faith in bonnie, a witch something Damon did not trust was witches and they had the same amount of respect for him as he had for them which was not a lot. He came and sat on the arm of the couch looking down at me. My hands were fidgeting with each other '' you know what to do Elena '' Damon took a mouth-full of his bourbon. '' the house is in the same place and it's before Katherine arrived ok? so just knock on the door and say your a guest sent by a far-out relation I'll be there and ..'' Damon stopped clearly thinking should he mention Stefan '' Stefan may be gone, he attended boarding school for a year or two '' he half smiled down at me making me a little calmer.

Bonnie stood up '' you ready Lena I'll bring you back in one or two days as soon as we sort things out here ok '' bonnie gave me a reassuring promising look and I nodded. Bonnie started speaking words I could not understand was it Latin or mayb. I was gone it felt like sleeping, a deep sleep I could hear Damon's voice asking if it worked, but second by second they were becoming distant and I was lost in darkness everything was fading. I was entering something else somewhere else I could feel it...

**Elena in 1864**

'' Sorry ma'am '' I heard a voice snapping me out of my daydreaming or what felt like daydreaming I moved out of the young man's way. So this was mystic fall's years ago I looked around I recognised some buildings and the people were all travailing on old cars I only saw about two cars that was only the rich, the less fortunate people were on foot like I noticed I was. I looked down at my new clothes that seemed to come with my new surrounding I had a pale blue corset on with a long skirt that went out and fell at my feet. I was finding it hard to breathe these things really were tight and I don't think I ever stood up so straight. I have to figure how to get to the Salvatores my excitement for seeing Damon was growing even I could not deny how excited I was getting .

A long conversation and a carriage ride later and I was being dropped off outside a huge white house the Salvatore house it was the same shape just cleaner the maid here must have some job. One black girl came out to greet me with a middle aged man behind her, both eyeing me then the man stepped beside the woman '' I am Giuseppe Salvatore the owner of this property what might you be doing on it ma'am '' the man asked, remember what Damon said I thought. This must be his father I always wondered what he looked like and what he was like in general.

I cleared my throat '' I'm Elena ..'' I can't use my last name I have relations here ''...Saltzman I have been sent to stay here while I work on my book '' going good. I knew Ric had no family here thank god. The man spoke to the maid beside him '' show her to her room and get my son out into the garden. He continues to ignore my request if Stefan's getting his education Damon should at least be awake ... you shall be Elenas help while she stays '' the girl was quiet '' yes sir '' she spoke and he walked away. I knew him and Damon never got on, but was Stefan the favourite here to? Had Stefan always been the most liked .

I followed the girl inside she never spoke I guess slaves really were used to keeping to them selves for fear of being beating '' thank you '' I said as she opened the door to my room it was large enough with a closet, then I realised I have no clothes '' am I have travailed light could you pick me up some clothes please '' she nodded I hated the silence it was awkward.

'' miss Saltzman dinner shall be in an hour feel free to roam the area and make yourself at home '' she smiled small, bowed and left the room closing the door behind her. I looked at myself in the mirror this style suited me, I smiled wide I bet Damon could rip this corset off me, I blushed slightly at the thought ... So I could breathe of course not .. for..am ... I shook my head clearing my thoughts. A lot had been filled with Damon these days, I think I was starting to miss him he had always been within my reach even more lately. Maybe my feelings for Damon lied more beyond friendship and went in to love. Do I love Damon? No I have to stay focused. I sat on the bed it was comfy I had about thirty minutes left ... god what would you do to kill time around here ...?

An hour later I was happy to make my way down stairs and into the large dining room Giuseppe sat at the top of the table with one free seat at each side of him. A maid I had not yet seen lead me to one of them, the other must be for Damon excitement lit in my core. There were four servants at each corner of the room staying in earshot of Giuseppe I felt that's how he wanted me to address him, why was Damon not at the table and were him and his father in a fight. '' '' Giuseppe started, but I interrupted before he could get any further '' Elena please .. call me Elena '' I smiled sweetly I wanted him to like me after all this was his home he nodded in response .

Giuseppe started talking again '' what may I ask is your book about '' he said as he lifted his glass of wine to his lips one of the maids poured me one and filled the glass across from me what I was guessing was Damons place where was he? I looked at him ok think Elena what could it be about ... ah easy .

'' It's about this town it's quiet historic as I hear '' I was doing well. I guess those movie nights with care and bonnie were coming in handy although we did only watch Romeo and Juliet, but my talking was okay '' I would like to thank you for letting me stay in your home it's very beautiful '' I smiled and sipped my wine it tasted nice and sweet.

Giuseppe was about to speak when the door was opened and there he was Damon looking the same as always well almost the same, same looks and body he was smiling and dressed in straight cotton pants instead of jeans followed by a white button up shirt and a buttoned up jacket matching his pants he sat across from me where I predicted he would sit my smile lit up seeing him I felt at ease although this was not my Damon? wait did I have a Damon? If I did have Damon this would be part of him. Go there I go back to me feelings for Damon again why was I focused on it so much lately because Stefan was becoming my past? I missed Damon a lot and it's only been and three hours .

'' Are you not going to introduce yourself to mis... am Elena '' he said smiling at me. Were we like friends now? Is that what a first name basis meant here? Damon spoke back to quickly he knew his father was going to say something to him '' well father I was waiting for you to introduce us '' he stated quiet smartly I just smiled Damons attitude sounded like he was trying to be sarcastic and by his dad's expression he succeeded in annoying him .

'' I'm Elena '' I said smiling almost to wide at Damon my smile seemed to confuse him then again we have never met before and I'm smiling at him like he's my best friend, I toned it down and it became smaller he nodded and gave me a small smile now matching mine his eyes locked on mine.

'' I'm Damon, I'm sure my father has informed you '' he said and for some reason I felt like I was in the middle of a fight and I thought my day was awkward enough. Giuseppe responded to Damon before I could '' I have not had the chance I'm afraid '' they smiled at each other both smiles fake put on to annoy the other is this what Damon's life was like I was understanding why Damon is the way he is as a vampire. Silence spread the room the food arrived and Giuseppe started eating first '' son have you no appetite what have you been doing today '' he gave Damon a quick look .

Damon looked at his father '' well father you will be happy to hear I have signed up for the army like you wanted '' Damon done what his father wanted hmmm Stefan had mentioned Damon coming back from somewhere to spend more time with Katherine that must have been where he was fighting or helping in the army. Damon never told me that. His father looked happy at his sons words and nodded in approvement ''

'' we should get your brother home. When do you leave '' his father asked his tone with Damon was now more father like. '' I leave in three days '' he said to his father he seemed proud of himself like for once he had made his father take an interest in him.

'' well its sorted I'll have your brother home as soon as tomorrow then '' Damon smiled he seemed to like the idea of his brother being home Damon nodded at his words '' well if you will both excuse me '' Damon said and as he got to his feet his father spoke '' why don't you show miss Saltzman around the gardens that your mother planted '' his father said and Damon nodded, but his face changed when he spoke of his mother, hmm Damon never told me about his mother and neither did Stefan I got up and smiled '' I would love to see them '' I smiled at Damon. I was being put at Damons side and he looked like he could not care or maybe I was used to my Damon ... I said it again my Damon who was really not mine .. maybe I was used to vampire Damon jumping at any chance to help me. Damon nodded and I followed him to the door .

Ten minutes later we were walking down a pathway threw the most amazing garden I had ever seen it was so pretty, Damon was quiet he was right beside me I guess I would have to break the silence then. I looked at him slowing my pace and he did to. We were moving slower now '' so Damon tell me what is your brother like '' it was the first thing that came to my mind and it worked I finally got his attention hmm who would have thought I would want his attention ... I guess this experience has been and will be full of surprises I hope I'm not here to long I miss home .

'' well '' Damon started talking his bright blue eyes landed on mine for a second I wanted them to stay there, but no they moved '' he's younger than me by five years he's my only brother, he is away at school which for me is quite boring I tend to miss him when he's away '' they were close how close I wondered '' as you may have seen at dinner I and my father have a strange relationship we don't get along so good and my brother Stefan is like the peacekeeper between us '' he smiled at me we had stopped walking and were standing in a red rose garden.

'' you and Stefan sound so close have you always been that way '' I had so many questions, they all came out to fast '' where is your mother I have not seen her around here she has done an amazing job on these flowers I love roses '' I asked searching his face for..something .

Damon's face changed again he had the same look he had when his father mentioned this garden '' she died when I was five '' his face looked lost and vulnerable how I had looked after my parents died I always saw the same look when I saw myself in the mirror sadness and Damon's face held some of it. '' she died in childbirth with Stefan ... the rose garden was her idea she planned it '' he looked happier and we sat on a bench that was surrounded by roses as he told me the story of his mother '' she spent hours on it every day getting new roses she used to let me help her by planting the seeds for the new roses I tried to pick her some once and she ended up having to pick thorns out of my hands ... she died before she got to finish the garden, but my father got the maids to finish it and they did a good job it's my favorite place to come its like she's here with me a part of her ... I and my mom always got on she was sweet roses are my favorite flowers I love them to '' he smiled at me and I was smiling at him it was one of those moments when two people realise they have a connection that's what was happening? '' what about you Elena '' he asked and I sat so my back was against the back of the bench, bloody corset was squeezing me.

'' well '' I started '' I '' I need to lie again '' I'm a lonely child and both my parents died in a car crash '' I wanted to share something with him '' I'm sorry about your mom '' I smiled and wanted to change the subject it was clear that one way Damon had changed was that as a vampire he kept his feelings bottled up and never told anyone about them that seemed to be the only difference he still liked to annoy and test people as I saw with his father and the way some of the maids looked at him ... well lets just say I don't think he's going to wait to have sex until he's married .

We spent hours talking about our family's things we liked and enjoyed, places we want to see, Damon's departure to help in the war. My book and most of all each other. It was getting dark outside and the air was colder '' shall I walk you to your room '' Damon asked he was such a gentile man something I only saw in vampire Damon rarely I nodded and as we stood it started to rain and within five seconds the rain was heavy .. really heavy I could feel my clothes becoming damp and so were Damons by the look of them .

Me and Damon started laughing he put his hand on my waist and we ran into the main entrance of the house. We walked inside laughing both soaked from head to toe he let go of my waist as we started walking up the stairs and I realised I liked his touch on my skin I liked when Damon touched me this Damon and my Damon .. that my Damon thing again.

We reached my door and I turned to him after I opened my door he took a step closer to me and I stayed still my breathing was heaver mainly down to this fucking corset, how the hell was I supposed to get this off? '' you really should get that off before you get sick '' his eyes went to my corset. Truth was I had no idea what I was wearing I knew I had about ten bloody layers on .

I nodded '' yeah you should get out of your clothes..to'' that sounded wrong and he noticed he tried to hide his smile, but when I lightly laughed he let his smile spread '' Ididn't mean it like that ... could you help me just untie the back I can't reach it '' I asked and for some reason my cheeks got a light rose colour. Damon nodded and followed me into my room I stood in front of the mirror looking straight into it, but my eyes were on him .

'' these things can be quiet tricky to get off '' he said and there it was the sexy Damon he was clearly used to taking them off of woman. I smiled I could feel his fingers undoing the back of the corset he was almost half way down '' you seem to be quiet good at that thank you for helping '' his eye's briefly met mine I blushed a deeper shade of red.

Damon's eyes went back to mine, but a grin was on his lips, god I miss that cocky grin. '' lots of practice ... it's not the first time I've had to undo one '' he said and I nodded rolling my eyes I could feel his fingers lightly touch my back as he got more than half way down the corset and it started to open showing my back '' and I'm sure it won't be the last '' my hand went to the front of the corset to hold it up and he reached the end and it opened I wanted to feel him touch my back, but he didn't. I turned around to face him and he walked back to the doorway turning once he was outside it and I was standing once again in front of him.

I broke the silence '' thank you '' I smiled and he smiled back '' your welcome Elena ... I had fun today your ... different from most of the girls I have met ... I like you '' my smile widened and almost to quickly I spoke '' I like you to Damon '' he was truly unlike anyone I've met vampire or not vampire. Our eyes met and stayed on each other's I took a deep breath as I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Damons lips which he returned by placing his hand on my cheek which reminded me of a week ago when he kissed me on my porch after he compelled Jeremy. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and my eyes opened when we were a good few inches apart '' good night Elena '' he said as he walked away to his room, I closed my door and dressed for bed.

Thirty minutes later I was lying awake in bed so much was going through my head all my thoughts filled with Damon. Time went so slow, but when I was with Damon it seemed to go faster almost to fast, I really enjoyed myself today taking and getting to know the parts of Damon that I could not learn from vampire Damon. I could still feel how his lips felt on mine from a week ago on my porch and tonight just thirty minutes ago. Damon loved Stefan, but Stefan betrayed that by telling his father Katherine was a vampire and Damon had said Stefan kept the peace between him and his father, but in the end Stefan picked his father over Damon, his father chose Stefan over Damon, Katherine chose Stefan over Damon and then I realised nobody ever picked Damon I had picked Stefan over Damon, but I could change that, I want to change it. The only difference between vampire Damon and human Damon is that human Damon is more open about his feelings and vampire Damon hides how he feels and when he gets love he will do anything he can to keep it I saw that by how much he loved Katherine and how determined he was to get her back. The time I've spent away from Damon has made me realise how much I feel for him how strong I feel for him human or vampire Damon I know their differences and there are not any really only vampire Damon is afraid of feelings of love and trust, but I love him ... I love Damon and the distance has made me realise that. I fell asleep with these thoughts running threw my head and I would tell Damon how I felt once I got home maybe on Christmas it was only a day away after all, damn it I had better make it back before Christmas me and Ric are spending it together.

**The next night.**

Once again night came it was my second day spent getting to know Damon I really found out nothing new he was still the same just more open to talking, he walked me up to my room again and I sighed happily once I opened my door and turned around to face him his smile making mine wider '' I had a really ... really great day today'' we both laughed lightly and I bit my bottom lip.

Damon nodded and took a step closer I stepped back hoping to lead him into my room, but he just leaned against the door frame in a very sexy way god Damon was way to hot in present or past he is sexy as fuck '' I had a great day to. I really like you Elena '' I blushed lightly '' I really like you Damon '' .

'' Do you need help taking off your corset '' he raised an eyebrow smirking with that sexy smirk that human Damon only had while flirting I nodded something about the way he said it made me want to help him out of his clothes all of them. Damon walked into the room and I walked over to the door and closed it '' this is becoming very ... private '' he said and I walked over to look in the mirror he walked up behind me and as soon as he was at my back I turned around so we were face to face our lips inches from each other.

'' I think it's better private '' I kissed his lips again putting one of my hands at the back of his neck pulling his lips to mine not that I needed to pull his lips stayed on mine and I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip I let his tongue inside my mouth it found mine and he tasted so sweet and sexy, my other hand went to his waist after I pushed his jacket off his shoulders heard it fall to the floor my hand that was on his waist pulled his at his shirt so it was no longer tucked inside his pants. I broke the kiss to speak although my voice was off I noticed he was as breathless as I was '' I thought I could help you out of your clothes to ''

Damons hands pulled me closer by my waist and I smiled as he '' so I'm taking all your clothes off now '' he said grinning that grin that vampire Damon had to and wore on an everyday basis, I nodded as a response and he pulled me tighter against him as his hands went to my back undoing my corset quicker then last night .

'' your getting faster at that '' I said against his neck that I trailed soft kisses on '' you were not as fast last night '' I started to unbutton his shirt faster than I thought I was able to.

Damon smiled at my words and then the back of my corset opened and I lifted my lips to his and began kissing down my neck and across my shoulder '' that's only because I wanted to spend more time with you '' his words tickled my skin as he spoke against it giving me shivers down my spine. God I wanted him badly I wanted to get out of this fucking skirt as soon as possible I could feel myself practically dripping from my sweet spot that was inbetween my legs wanting him to bury himself in me, I could tell he had an erection from the bulging in his pants '' Damon '' I said and it came out as a soft moan against his lips.

Two minutes later we were both completely naked and Damon had made himself very comfortable inbetween my legs teasing me by kissing down my neck I could feel his erection against my inner thigh I wondered if vampire Damon was into teasing also, but any sort of thought what so ever was cut off when I felt his finger run up along the opening of my now damp spot and then his finger entered my wet pussy lips and started rubbing my clit lightly ... to lightly he was still teasing me I moaned lightly against his lips and moved my hips up to his hand so his hand rubbed against my clit harder '' impatient much '' he said as I let out a slightly louder moan.

I grinned and nodded '' tease much '' I added my voice completely uneven '' I want you inside me '' I moaned and I could feel him slid into me only a second after I requested him to, once he was fully inside me we both moaned against each other's lips he was bigger than I had thought and trust me lately I had thought about it a lot. My tight hole stretched becoming perfect Damon size and then he pulled out of me so only his tip was in me '' Damon '' I whispered in a moan and he buried himself deeper inside me we moaned against each other's lips again I clenched my eyes closed, it felt so good I could feel his heart beat against his chest see some of his blood go to his cheeks feel his skin on mine and ... no ... no god please not now .

My eyes darted open '' NO '' I said to loud as I sat up to fast the blood went to my head and I felt dizzy Damon looked at me confused and then he spoke to bonnie.

'' bonnie you said there was no pain involved '' bonnie looked at him cross wow had they been fighting when I was out I had been out for two days .. today's Christmas eve shit did bonnie stay by my side the whole time with Damon did Damon stay by my side? How did they not kill each other '' Elena did that hurt '' bonnie looked at me hoping she had done the spell right.

I shook my head '' no I ...'' I sighed '' I was just doing something '' I blushed and looked anywhere but in Damons direction. Why of all the times they could have brought me back why the hell did it have to be then just as I felt Damons second thrust inside me. I looked at my watch it's 11:30 pm '' did you guy's figure everything out '' .

Bonnie nodded '' yeah Klaus is staying away for a while ... am ... Elena its late you should rest ...'' she got up getting her spell books into her back pack '' oh Elena I almost forgot '' she smiled as I stood up my feet felt weak '' Ric said to tell you that you two are spending Christmas day here with Damon they got some food and things .. Ric thought it would be a good idea sense you might not wake up until tomorrow '' she walked over and hugged me shit my thoughts were stuck on Damon Damon sinking deep inside me '' I'm so glad your ok Elena I'll text you tomorrow '' she smiled at me and I smiled back at her .

Damon walked into the room '' hay bonbon don't forget your witchy bag of spells '' he said with that grin that sexy grin on his face as he handed her her back pack. I found the courage to look at Damon he smiled at me and smiled back god I had to stop seeing him naked remembering how he felt inside me '' bye bonnie '' I had to pull myself together at least until I was at home in my bedroom in my bed '' I'm going to get some of my things from upstairs ... shit I have presents to buy '' Bonnie smiled at me and spoke making me feel better '' don't worry the shops will be open ... bye Lena ... Damon '' she nodded to him and walked out .

I knew Damon was behind me I turned and we looked at each other for a second '' am ... i... I'm going to get some things I left upstairs and then head home to Ric I'll see you tomorrow for Christmas '' Damon followed me upstairs I knew he was going to bed once he reached his room I turned to him '' who's idea was it to spend Christmas day here?''

Damon smirked '' Ric want to be near you and we decided to buy each other gifts I'm getting him a bottle of bourbon he's getting me a bottle of bourbon plus I like Christmas '' I laughed lightly and nodded. My voice spoke and for the first time tonight my eyes locked on his '' well you know Christmas presents are meant to be surprises but you and Ric do have a strange friendship you annoy him he gets moody and then he annoys you ... you snap his neck and then you both drink '' he smiled he found my sarcasm amusing god it's been to long sense I made a joke it felt good '' good night Damon '' I smiled '' good night Elena '' he replied .

I walked up to Stefan's room getting some of my things that were left there I was finally over Stefan or realising I was over Stefan I had been for a while now and tomorrow I would tell Damon how I felt about him I started wondering how long I had been using Stefan as my excuse for being to afraid to tell Damon I had feelings for him. I shook my head Stefan had always warned me about Damon, but Damon only ever helped me get Stefan back like he had been the past four months Stefan always told be how bad Stefan was and Damon only spoke bad about himself, but I knew he had good in him, Stefan said he loved me, but left and never kept in touch he could have at least sent a text and Damon showed his love for me and always stood by my side even when I did not want him to be there, but I was so thankful he stayed and I would never let him feel unloved or unworthy of love I would show him that he deserved love and to be happy and he had good in him. I smiled as I finally had all my things in my back pack tomorrow would be a big day for me and Damon .. what if Damon rejected me. I walked past Damons room door it was open I could not help myself I let my bag quietly down on the floor and looked at him sleeping my feet had a mind of their own and walked closer to him into his room.

Damon was completely still asleep he looked so young and peaceful and god damn sexy, I bit my bottom lip as I very carefully not to wake lay on my side facing him he was laying on his back still soundly sleeping and it made me smile like a fool I was guessing. I really wanted to touch him but I knew how sensitive vampires could be and I would wake him which I did not want but I did want to talk to him I mean it was a lot easier to talk to a sleeping Damon then an awake one so I could practice on him. I chewed my bottom lip and almost died when Damon moved in his sleep I thought he was waking up but thankfully he stayed sleeping he was now facing me I tried not to breathe to heavy we were now face to face.

I smiled '' I'm glad me and Ric are spending Christmas with you '' I whispered as quietly as I could '' I'm going to have something to tell you tomorrow its what I'm going to say now, but it's easier when your sleeping you can be stubborn and opinionated '' I rolled my eyes '' but I can to, I guess that's why it's taking me so long to tell you this that I have feelings for you that I love you '' that felt so good to let out finally '' and when I went back to 1846 I saw you in fact I think I was your girlfriend ... let's just say you were the reason why I woke up shouting. We were kind of in the middle of something... '' I was blushing again '' but I understand better now I understand you better now why you do anything you can for the people you love even if it means they will dislike you for it your not used to getting loved or being anyone's first choice but I chose you Damon I want to be with you I don't care how bad you can be because you can be just as good or if Stefans comes back because that ended for good a while ago ... I love you Damon and that's what I have to tell you tomorrow, think you will let me get it all out without interrupting me? ... I'm sure your stubborn sexy ass will find something to say about my new found knowledge ... goodnight Damon '' I smiled and just as carefully as I came in I left.

**The next day**

Ok the first thing I had to do was get something to wear I was going to seduce Damon and I knew just what I wanted to wear, but first a quick call. '' hello '' I heard from Caroline '' care I don't have much time last minute shopping and most of the good stores are closed how would you like to decorate a house for Christmas '' I could hear Carolines joy threw the phone she could piss me off, but the girl could make anything beautiful ''tell me where I'm going, but I only have an hour to do it so I can't say it will be my best work I have to help mom with dinner '' I nodded to myself '' Ok the Salvatore house me and Ric are spending Christmas there so ... listen no matter what Damon says just do it gotta go bye care '' I tried on a number of outfits and found one I liked and hoped Damon would like, got a silver watch for Ric and a bottle of bourbon for Damon I took it out of the box and put an I love vampire sticker on it then put it back in the box before heading back to an empty house Ric was gone and Caroline text me saying she done all she could. I showered dressed and wrapped the presents putting them in my car before heading back inside to apply some very light make up and then I was all ready and slightly nervous.

Minutes later I was knocking on the Salvatore door I had the presents in my bag it was starting to snow pretty heavy, Damon opened the door at long last I smiled and walked past him he looked unhappy and I heard Caroline's voice talking to Ric. As walked in I almost held my breath Caroline done an amazing job I could smell the food and Ric was in an apron, wow how did she talk him into that I left my presents under the tree which was amazing the fire was blazing with holly along the mantelpiece. Mistletoe hung from the roof all over the house, it seemed. Caroline hugged me '' Merry Christmas Lena '' she smiled and I laughed '' Caroline thank you so much you are a Christmas maker '' we giggled as Damon and Ric shared an annoyed look at each other me and Caroline were annoying them by being so upbeat, I unbuttoned my jacket and Caroline was slightly surprised by my outfit which made me blush. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, black converse and a very thin corset, it was not as thick as the one I wore in my 1846 time, this one was lighter and it tied up at the front not the back which I found much easier. It was dark red and the lace that tied it up was black, I had a black cardigan over it to cover my arms it was freezing outside after all, I was not stupid, but the corset still made my breasts look a little bigger and sexier, along with giving me a smaller waist. Caroline spoke '' you look different I mean pretty and very-..'' she was interrupted by Damon who was standing beside Ric both of them watching me '' sexy '' he added and lifted his glass to me with a seductive look in his eyes. I blushed even further and Ric elbowed Damon in the ribs, Damon looked at him and rolled his eyes '' ouch Ric that really hurt '' he gave him a sarcastic look that said you are going to have to do a lot better then that all over it. 'yes' I thought Damon liked it he thought I looked sexy. I followed Damon as he moved into the kitchen, he sat up on the counter while I checked the food '' you could help you know ... by getting off the counter '' I said raising my eyebrows at him.

Damon stayed sitting '' why don't you make me move '' he tested or teased me or maybe both, but I knew I liked it our eyes locked. The look he gave me was like he knew something that he was not saying I shook my head at him giving him a I'm-not-making-you-move-look which he took and slid off the counter only as he did he moved closer to me and I took a step back so my back was against the counter. I was about to step towards the oven, but Damon moved right in front of me he was an inch from me close enough for me to inhale his sweet scent and for my heart to hammer against my chest at full speed, he was close enough for me to feel his chest against mine, if I wanted to and then kiss him. '' I just moved my 'sexy ass' myself '' he said slightly grinning, he moved in closer to me just as Ric entered the kitchen and then Damon moved back from me with a glass in his hand ... what I thought he was going to kiss me not grab a bloody glass, but then again Ric had just walked back in.

Thirty minutes later we were all sitting in the same spot. In the living room in front of the fire, on the couches me and Damon were sitting across from Ric. I was holding a now half glass of wine Damon and Ric each had a glass of bourbon in their hands and we talked about different things, but now the topic moved to my time in 1846 which I found I had to watch my words god seducing Damon was heard with Ric here, but he had liked the corset top every now and then I caught him looking at it and I remembered our moment in the kitchen that was interrupted by Ric, I could not get the look Damon gave me out of my head. '' so you were sleeping the entire time '' Ric said surprised at my two day slumber.

I nodded '' yeah I was it was pretty nice '' nicer then you will ever know I'll never forget how frustrated I was when I got pulled back the second Damon was inside me ...

'' Elena '' Ric said snapping me out of my memory I blushed again .

'' yeah am ... sorry ... yeah I remember everything and it was like a dream only it was all ... really real '' I had caught a little of Rics question .

Damon smiled '' hmm sounds nice ... I mean I bet you could not hear a word being said when you were out ... unlike vampires of course. I mean when someone speaks to a sleeping vampire we wake up instantly ... I mean my sexy ass would wake up straight away '' I almost chocked on my wine sexy ass he said it twice its what I said to him last night and that's why he was giving me those looks the bastard he heard every word I said oh my god no I told him me and human Damon got to close just enough to have him intrigued in how far human Damon got with me he knows I love him and all he's doing his grinning and bloody getting me annoyed '' so how was I as a human '' he asked my anger built.

I shrugged '' he was easy to talk to in fact he was a delight '' I fake smiled at him as he tried to hold in laughter oh my blood was boiling .

Damon nodded taking a mouthful of bourbon '' oh I bet I was '' he said teasing again. Ric got up to get another bottle of bourbon ... ok me and Damon had about thirty seconds.

I turned my voice into an angry whisper '' how the hell could you not tell me you heard me or why the hell would you pretend to be asleep I mean ... oh my god last night you turned and faced me ... I should have known you were fucking awake so this is what I get for ...'' I was so angry or frustrated maybe this was my anger for not getting to finish my night with human Damon or for this Damon pretending to be asleep '' I finally tell you my feelings and you pretend to be asleep really ...? ''.

Damon gave me sarcastic yet seductive look and grinned as he whispered back '' I love when you talk dirty to me '' he winked, he was teasing me because I swore at him.

'' Damon! '' I almost growled.

Damon shrugged my out burst made him smile '' Elena did you take advantage of my nice, gentle man, human ways and have sex with me? '' he raised a perfect eyebrow he was nothing but calm, yet he did really want to know, that showed in his voice. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as my cheeks only seemed to get redder and his amazing blue burning gaze never left my eyes '' welcome back Ric '' he said and his eyes finally left mine to give Ric a friendly smile.

Ric planted himself on the couch with a small glass of bourbon '' I'm gonna head after this, you wanna get a ride home with me we can collect your car tomorrow '' Ric asked and just as I was about to answer Damon answered for me as I gave him eye daggers '' sorry Ric, but Elena promised to help me clean up the Christmas mess Caroline created in my home '' him and Ric laughed remembering Caroline being here.

Damon and Ric talked about some football game I zoned out of the conversation playing with the new ring I had on my finger the one Damon gave me it was so pretty I loved it why was I so angry at Damon ... Then, it hit me Damon never said he loved me back that's why I was angry he heard every word I said and he never said it back. Ric stood up and that's when I lost my anger it turned into nervousness ... no he still needed to be shouted at I mean he should not have kept me waiting like this '' I'll walk you out Ric '' I smiled and we walked side by side he turned once he was outside .

'' Elena be careful ok I don't want you to get hurt '' he said his look full of care .

I smiled a tad confused what was he talking about '' what do you mean Ric? ''

Ric took a deep breath '' it;s just all today you've seemed off and then you come here wearing a corset which I'm guessing you got the idea from your dream world whatever it was but I'm guessing the idea came from 1864 ... When I walked in on you guys in the kitchen earlier on I mean you've stopped wearing the Stefan's necklace and you and Damon have been getting closer I'm not stupid Elena its pretty clear what's going on your doing something that involves Damon just be sure Elena ok I don't want to see you heart broken again ''.

Ric's words meant a lot '' thank you Ric and you don't need to worry about me ''I'm sure of what I want now ''

Ric nodded and I watched him drive away thank god he was not drunk otherwise he would not be aloud drive and then he'd have to stay here with me and Damon that thought was not appealing to me why did I want to be alone with Damon? Who was I kidding I knew exactly why I want Damon all to myself and now the time came just me and him.

I turned and walked slowly back into the living room jesus every part of the ceiling had mistletoe hanging from it. I spotted Damon he was poking the fire I walked up to the centre of the room. I was about five feet from Damon I cleared by throat in a you-better-start talking way my arms crossed over my chest as my eyebrow raised.

'' I know I know '' Damon stood up and turned around that was his reply to me he rolled his eyes. Most humour had gone from his face hmm maybe this was just as nerve wrecking for him as it was for me '' I recall you saying... '' that smug grin came on his face again '' last night, that you were not looking forward to me interrupting you today. When you were going to be telling me how you felt about me so it's good in a way. You see you thought I was asleep when really I was letting you talk and you get everything you wanted to say out without me interrupting you '' he shrugged damn he had a good excuse.

I shook my head ... there was no reply to his little speech .

Damon looked at me and I tried to look anywhere, but at him without making it to obvious I was avoiding his gaze I knew if my eyes met his they would get locked there as usual '' Elena '' he said using a tone I rarely heard from him '' did you mean it .. what you said because if Stefan decides to come back I can't be the rebound guy ok Elena so if I am or if there's the slightest chance of you going back to Stefan just go I was Katherine's second I'm not being yours '' he said and my eyes locked on his and like I knew they would, they stayed there.

A million things ran threw my mind all to do with Damon, Damon deserves me to be sure and I knew I was. Stefan was there to pull me back into the world I locked myself out of after my parents died, but Damon showed me how to live in it, Damon made me want to fight and always told me the truth good or bad .

Damon started walking slowly past me '' I'll let you think about it shall I? call me in an hour '' he rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically he thought I changed my mind.

The second he was an inch past me I panicked I'm not losing him '' your my first choice Damon ... first '' I grabbed his hand and turned around at the same time he was turning to face me. I caught his hand, pulled his lips to mine and felt at home, one of my hands went to the back of his neck holding him in place as my other found his cheek his skin was soft against mine and just as soon as I kissed him, the kiss turned wilder we both wanted it and now it was happening all the patience we had, all the self-control was gone and it showed in the kiss which was full of lust, passion and fire '' I ... love..'' my back was against the wall and Damons hands were on my waits ... god vampire speed and strength was sexy '' you '' I finished. My words came out as breaths between our kisses.

'' your room? '' I said breathlessly and our eyes met both our eyes were filled with lust and passion that was hot.

Damon shook his head '' to far '' his breathing was uneven. I had the same effect on him as he had on me.

'' you can use your speed ... thing '' I said feeling his lips trail down my jaw I managed to pull my cardigan off and throw it on the floor showing off the full corset .

'' I'll use it... '' he said and in a second I was straddling him on the couch ... god things were moving so quickly ... my head stopped spinning and my gaze went to his face we looked at each other for a second '' better? '' he said and I nodded a grin coming across my face as I crushed my lips against his undoing his shirt buttons quicker, then I thought I could have. I need him I want him now I could feel inbetween my legs dripping with wetness .

'' almost '' I said against his lips and then pulled back as I undone his last shirt button and looked at his shirt giving him a you-will-get-your-much-better when the shirt comes off which he got instantly ...hm smart and sexy as hell not bad.

Damon made good use of his vampire speed once again and my back was flat on the couch with him inbetween my legs, I held in a giggle he managed to move inbetween my legs and get me on my back without breaking our kiss. He leaned back and let his shirt fall '' better? '' he asked amusement all over his face and mine to I nodded again he bent back-down and spoke against my lips '' have you lost your voice '' he asked noticing that my words were limited ... come on I could barley breath now never mind talk my breathing was all over the place.

I moved up so my lips came in to contact with his and he returned the kiss soft and slow as my hands went down his chest ... my fingers tracing over his perfect muscular chest as I undone his belt and zippier '' your slower then I thought you'd be '' I said biting my bottom lip .

Damon chuckled lightly and...I'm not sure if he opened my jeans or ripped them off but they came down by legs and were dropped to the floor quicker then any human man could do, thankfully I had prepared for tonight as much as I could have and bought dark red lace panties that matched my corset which Damon seemed to like his eyes lit up and he kissed my lips a little rougher as his hands ran up my smooth legs and then stayed on my waist '' I'm slow?... Elena I'm about to ruin you for any other guy ... nice choice in the corset by the way '' my cheeks went rose once again, a shiver ran up my spine and I knew no man could ever make me feel this.

'' cocky as always '' I said as he pulled the lace on the corset so it untied, but he didn't start opening it ... yet, it usually took human Damon a good five minutes to get it off.

Damon smiled slightly devilishly '' Elena how far did you and me get back in 1864 ... did you take advantage of me? '' his smile turned into a grin that grin I love.

I raised an eyebrow '' do we have to talk about this now? '' I said breathless my heart beat was going just as crazy as my breathing now I was so not telling him how far we got. I mean he would never stop talking about it '' I'm not telling you ' come on Damon just fuck me already ' I moved my hips so my crotch rubbed against his ... wow he was just as ready as I was.

Damon kissed down my neck and I'm pretty sure he ripped my panties into little bits that made me grin, I gasped feeling his hands go around and grab my ass ... seriously why did he still have his pants on '' ok I'll make you tell me '' he said and put one of his fingers inside me. I moaned as he thrusted his finger slowly in and out of me I moved my hips up causing his finger to go deeper ... oh that felt good ... why was he doing it slowly ... with his free hand he placed it on my waist so I could not move '' tell me Elena and I'll be inside you quicker then you can blink ''.

Ok I liked this at first, but now it was torture I wanted to whimper like a child, but using the breath I had I gave in '' I ... we '' god putting words together was hard '' you just thrusted inside me and then I woke up ''.

Damon hand moved from my waist and his finger came out of me, rubbing against my clit I heard him get his jeans off. I had no idea how he got them off but fuck I was happy he finally had them gone. His hand moved away from my clit and his strong firm hands pulled me towards him and he slid inside me not moving he was letting me adjust to his side and it was just as big as I remembered I felt myself being pulled and when I opened my eyes I was straddling him again. I moved my hips up and slid back down on him again causing us both to moan out, Damon tilted his head back and started moving his hips against mine so he was deeper inside me as I rode him I kissed up his neck and his hands went to my waist helping me ride him faster ... his lips found mine and we kissed each others lips wildly when our lips left each other I tilted my head to the side showing my neck '' bite '' I said in a loud moan I knew he must have been holding back, but not by much I mean he was helping me ride him faster then I would have been on my own and I wanted him to bite me I wanted my blood to run through his veins. Damon kissed across my shoulder to my neck and his teeth grazed my skin before biting into me. I moaned it stung for a second after that it felt so good I kept riding him in fact I seemed to be riding him faster. I heard him groan against my skin as his fangs went back up and he stopped sucking, I moved one of my hands up to his lips and rubbed a drop of my blood that was running down his chin away. One of his hands moved up grabbing the finger and he took it in his mouth sucking it for a second until any trace of my blood was gone from it. That sight sent me over the edge and into and earth shattering orgasm I felt him cum right after me and the arm he had on my waist went around to my back pulling me against his chest my entire body was shaking with pleasure I could feel my heart beat hammering against my chest and my hand moved up and hooked itself around his neck. We were pulling each other closer '' I love you Damon'' I whispered my body was drained I felt like I was to tired to move and I was I fell asleep in his arms my head on his chest.

Damon and me were lying asleep on the couch when my eyes flickered open his back was to the back of the couch and my body was pressed tightly against his making sure I didn't fall off the couch, one of his hands was going over my waist and holding me to him my hand was wrapped around his waist, my head was against his shoulder we were still both naked, but there was a thin blanket over us I'm guessing Damon put us in this position. My body felt tense, I slept amazing better then I had been lately I felt completely rested and I was smiling things between me and Damon were different now we were together I placed soft kisses on his chest .

'' good morning '' Damon said and he was smiling when I looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips '' good morning '' I said back sounding just as happy as he was. The room went silent and I felt completely relaxed like me and Damon were in our own little world in our own private little bubble '' well this is ... a different thing to wake up to '' I smiled and nodded '' how are you feeling '' he wanted words I wanted to stay like this forever I guess we could do both.

'' I feel ... perfect and way to peaceful to move '' I smiled and he kissed me softly smiling at my words.

'' congratulati

'' I don't think ever felt like this before ... how come you didn't bring us to bed '' I asked my smile was glued to my face.

Damon shrugged '' I was tired you completely used me up '' he grinned keeping his arms around I and he started kissing my neck, I bit my bottom lip and my hand went down his firm back to his shoulder, in an instant he was standing my legs were around his waist he was walking up stairs.

'' Where are we going '' I said looking behind me slightly giggling trying to see where he was taking me.

Damon smiled '' my room, we are going to take a shower '' he said walking up the stairs slowly.

The thought of showering with Damon was ... a huge turn on '' Damon we have to tell everyone Caroline, Bonnie Ric ... oh my god Ric- ..'' Damon cut me off by kissing me and I gladly kept my lips there as we reached his bathroom he let my feet fall to the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck staying pressed against him.

Damon walked me back into the bathroom and then pressed by back against the cold tiled wall of the bathroom. Damons hand turned the water on and it made my skin tingle. '' Okay '' I said breathlessly against his lips, in a second my legs were around his waist again and he pushed his cock inside me and I moaned, I hadn't noticed how wet I had been getting '' God ... Damon! '' I moaned as his deep hard thrusts started again.

**Please leave comments. This is my story that I re-wrote because the grammar was bad. **

ons you feel completely fucked '' he said his sweet smile turning bold as I blushed slightly and nodded.


End file.
